The present invention is directed to an anchor member assembly made up of an anchor bolt and an expansion wedge with the anchor bolt having a head portion at its trailing end and a wedge surface at its leading end with the wedge surface inclined outwardly into the path of the expansion wedge.
The leading end of the expansion wedge is axially displaceable along the wedge surface on the anchor bolt for expanding the cross-section of the assembly after a detachable connection between the anchor bolt and the expansion wedge has been released. In the insertion condition, when the assembly is inserted into a receiving material, the trailing end of the expansion wedge is located rearwardly of the head portion at the trailing end of the anchor bolt.
In U. S. Pat. No. 4,275,637, an anchor assembly is disclosed made up of an anchor bolt and an expansion wedge. At its leading end, the anchor bolt has a wedge surface pointing in the insertion direction and at its trailing end a head portion projecting radially outwardly from the bolt. Before the assembly is expanded, the expansion wedge is detachably connected with the anchor bolt and projects rearwardly from it.
For securing objects to a receiving material where the attachment is effected inwardly from the surface of the receiving material, the anchor assembly is inserted through a bore in the object into a borehole in the receiving material so that the head at the trailing end of the assembly rests against the surface of the object and also protrudes axially from the surface. By applying axially directed force to the expansion wedge projecting rearwardly from the anchor bolt, the connection of the bolt with the wedge is released and an anchorage is achieved in the receiving material inwardly from its surface by the displacement of the expansion wedge along the wedge surface at the leading end of the anchor bolt.